


I Love You To Mars And Back

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbians in Space, Long-Distance Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kandy and Tina have a long distance relationship. Kandy lives on Earth, and Tina lives on Mars. What happens when they finally unite?
Relationships: Kandy Muse/Tina Burner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I Love You To Mars And Back

Kandy tapped her foot against the floor of the spaceport nervously. This was it; she was finally gonna see her girlfriend for the first time in person. The intercom buzzed and everybody on Kandy's flight stood up, so she did as well.

"Station 27-1B, flight ZET615, you are now boarding to Galagar, Mars." The robotic voice stopped speaking and Kandy took a deep breath as she grabbed her Fjallraven and walked to the spaceship. It was quite roomy when she got on, she put her backpack underneath the the seat and buckled in.

"Hello, and welcome to Sunny Starship Enterprises. Our flight today will be 21 hours and 3 minutes. If you would like any refreshments, please do not hesitate to ask for assistance. Thank you, and enjoy your flight." Damn, Kandy thought. Who knew getting to a planet millions of miles away would be so fast. Kandy put her hair into a top knot then closed her eyes and got comfy as the spaceship took off.

-

Kandy was amazed at the Mars spaceport; it was so much more futuristic than the one on Earth! It was all sparkling clean white and the vending machines had all the food and drinks imaginable.

"Ooo, what's this?" Kandy asked herself as she walked up to a sushi making vending machine. She clicked on a super Ballonlea roll, and it popped out in record time. It was crab and avocado wrapped in seaweed and riced topped with unagi and a semi sweet sauce. She opened up the chopsticks and dug in, enjoying the yummy snack.

"Ohmygod, Kandy?" Kandy whipped around and nearly dropped her roll when she saw who was standing there. It was her girlfriend, Tina Burner.

"TINA!!!" Kandy ran over and hugged Tina, getting crab meat in her bright red hair. They both excitedly hopped up and down and ate more sushi.

"Lemme grab my suitcase then we can go." Tina nodded with a smile on her face and a robot handed Kandy her bag.

"Thanks robot lady." The robot bowed and handed her a bottle of the freshest water in the Milky Way, Tattooine Refresh. Wow, Kandy could get used to a life like this! They went out to Tina's car and flew to her apartment, a 100 story building in the heart of Galagar, the most popular city on the planet. The two parked on the parking top on the top of building and when inside Tina's place, which was on the 100th floor.

"Care for a cookie?" Tina held up a green sugar cookie and Kandy shook her head.

"Nah I'm good, I'm not Miss Vaaanjie." Tina giggled, she knew about the Earth show Drag Race and it was good from what Kandy told her.

"So," Kandy started, walking over to the kitchen where Tina was.

"What do you wanna do?" Tina didn't have to think twice.

-

After a long day of watching Martian tv, shopping, and eating, it was finally time to wind down... with a Martian massage. Tina oiled up Kandy's hairy back and began to give her a Galagarian deep tissue massage; it was the massage that was all the rage in Galagar.

"Oh bitch, now THAT feels good!" Kandy moaned non sexually (for now) as Tina worked her magic. 

"Alright sis, roll over." Kandy gasped.

"Roll over? But I'm not wearing a top!" Tina softly chuckled.

"We're both grown women here. You're 26, I'm 8,992, I think we've both seen a pair of jumbo knockers in our lives."

"Damn bitch you old." Kandy rolled over and her big ol titties were out! Tina massaged them too and Kandy moaned sexually this time. Before Kandy knew it, she and Tina were having hardcore lesbian sex!

"aaaaAAAAAAAAAhhhHhHhhhhHnnnnnnn!" Kandy screeched as she had an organism and so did Tina.

"That was good." Tina agreed.

"Yep." They took a shower and did more lesbian stuff and got in the floating bed together and Kandy fell asleep in Tina's 6 arms.


End file.
